Ronald Weasley and The Way Everything Changed
by Draco Malfoy is Blonde
Summary: As Ron Weasley finds out, the Sorting hat is a vengeful little bastard but this changes everything. Slytherin Ron. Warnings and genre may change.
1. The Vengeful Hat

**Chapter 1: The Vengeful Hat**

* * *

_A/N; welcome to another one of my slightly cracked plot ideas! That being said this is not a crack fic, I just love Won-Won and want him to get a little sweet and tender loving from the fanfiction community AND I haven't found any longer stories like it._

_The plan for this is that updates will come out as I write them, normally I will write a story to completion before I begin posting but not this time._

_finally a disclaimer, that any recognizable features in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, including characters, concepts, settings and even some descriptions and dialogue. I thank her for allowing us to use her work. And I hope you enjoy it._

_Reviews are always appreciated,_

_D_

* * *

"Well," the hat's voice made him jump, echoing about in his head - it wasn't right, disembodied voiced echoing about in his mind, it was downright unnerving. "Another Weasley," The hat muttered, "You'll want to go to Gryffindor then? Just like all your brothers?"

"Yeah?" Ron thought back uncertainly. Where else would he go?

"I can tell you if you'd like, I can see a few places where you'd do well, better than you would in Gryffindor, in fact."

Ron didn't believe the hat, Gryffindor was the only place for him, with all his brothers - and Harry too, he and Harry were friends now.

"You've got a good mind, but stifled," The had said, sounding exasperated, "you don't try because you don't think you'll be really noticed either way. You're loyal to a fault, even if you might err sometimes you find your way back, you are just, you are the sort to step up and right wrongs - which makes you brave too, mind. And there is ambition there, not much, but it too has been stifled, you're cunning, have an immensely strategic mind-" Ron's ears were getting increasingly more red, he wasn't all those things, not really, and the hat sounded as though he was going to put him in Slytherin. The thought made him a little angry - Slytherin was for the bad wizards.

"You think I should go to Slytherin?" Ron thought the words in his head, even though the hat already knew what he was thinking, "Stupid hat. Put me in Gryffindor!" Ron thought with an angry mind. The hat huffed, and he felt it move on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The had said aloud.

"HEY!" Ron yelled at it as it was pulled off his head, the hall went silent until Fred and George both began yelling in outrage - even Perce joined in until McGonagall gave him a look and his well behaved brother quieted down.

"Mr. Weasley, please take your seat." McGonagall said to him, to the old lady's credit she looked dissapointed and spoke to him gently. "You can visit your brothers when the feast starts," she added, giving him a prod in the direction of the Slytherin table. Ron was going into shock as he sat down, this was really happening.

"Stupid bloody hat." He cursed, causing a chortle from Theodore Nott as Blaise Zabini joined them at the Slytherin table.

Dumbeldore advertised a few short words, and as advertised the feast began, Ron forgot his melancholy and loaded up his plate, doing his best to ignore Malfoy and his cronies, it was not to last.

"Can't believe the Sorting Hat thought you were up to Slytherin's standards, a blood traitor who needs to use his brothers hand-me-down pants." Malfoy said, Ron stood, bashing both fists on the table, his ears going red.

"Weasley, Malfoy, cut it out!"

Ron flinched as his head of house wacked him over the back of the head with a rolled up piece of parchment.

"My office after dinner." Snape ordered, Ron groaned. He'd heard of the sour bat-like potions master from Fred and George, even Percy didn't like the man and Percy _loved_ teachers.

"That's got to be a record, even me and Fred haven't managed to get into trouble during the feast." A familliar voice made him smile. The Slytherins looked shocked out of their skin when three red heads and Harry Potter came to sit with him.

"Bloody hat has a vengeance," Ron mumbled. "I said put me in Gryffindor!" He said, George chuckled.

"I wish I'd let it put me in Slytherin now. I'm sorry Ron." Harry mumbled. Ron's ears coloured.

"I'm sorry, we can still be friends right?" He asked, horrified at his own placement, "I'm not an evil git, I promise." Ron's rather loud voice carried and a number of his housemates looked up to glare at him, Fred chuckled this time.

"No matter Ronnikins, I'm sure you'll be fine."

The feast was actually enjoyable for Ron, his brother's presence kept Malfoy away from him, and he had fun talking to Harry. Just about the whole table was dissolved in laughter as Fred and George retold the story of how apparently when the hat called Slytherin for Ron, Snape had choked on his drink and ended up with pumpkin juice dripping out of his rather large, hooked nose.

Dumbeldore stood to give the start of term notices and his Gryffindor posse had to remove themselves to their own table.

"Mr. Fitch has asked me to remind you the dark forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students, and the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds, to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. There is a list of banned items on Mr. Filtch's office door, it has grown extensively since last year. Now, off to bed with you all, classes begin again tomorrow."

Dumbeldore clapped his hands happily and prefects began to call for the first years to follow them.

Ron stood from his place at the table, and a seventh year prefect approached him, Malfoy in tow.

"Come on Weasel, Professor Snape wants to see you."

Ron could feel his ears heating, but he clenched his fist and let the insult pass. He'd have to find a way to make his housemates respect him or the next seven years promise to be miserable.

The two boys followed the prefect in silence, until they reached an office door, the Prefect knocked, and Snape's voice carried from inside. The door was open, and Ron shoved past Malfoy and walked into the room.

"Weasley, Draco." Snape said. "I can already see the two of you will be a problem for me and that's not something I feel like wasting my time on." Snape snarked. Ron glared at him.

"He started it!" Ron insisted, "he said I had to share my brothers pants. I don't." Ron insisted again, his ears coloring even more. Snape just glared at him.

"I can see you have a temper, Weasley, well remember you're not an impulsive, reckless Gryffindor. Reign in your temper and if I catch you fighting I'll see to it you serve detention with Filtch for the rest of the year. Draco, this applies to you too."

Ron was still glaring as they were dismissed, and he stomped off, the prefect had waited for them and led them to the common room.

"The password is belladonna." He told them and a blank slab of wall opened up stone by stone. Malfoy entered the common room first, followed by Ron.

His first impression was that it was expensive. The lounges were leather and looked quite comfy, the room was lit by candles and scones and fireplaces, desks and tables and comfy looking armchairs in green and silver were littered about the floor. The ceiling was vaulted, with large green windows which must have been looking into the black lack because every now and then he could see the blurry outline of a creature swimming past, it was too dark to see much else.

The floors were stone but covered in thick, plush green rugs and Slytherin banners hung from the walls here and there. Students were milling about, broken off into groups still excited about their summer.

"Boys dormitories are down the hall to your left, the girls are on the right, I wouldn't suggest trying to get down there though.

Ron didn't say anything to the prefect or Malfoy, he just stomped off down the boy's hallway.

His door was the second last at the end of the hall, a large wodden mahogany door which was circular, that he found odd, the room beyond was long with beds lined up either side in two neat rows, the ceiling was vaulted, with beams crossing the roof.

There were six beds, and Ron's was the furthest from the door on the left. They all had large four poster beds, with thick, heavy green curtains and matching comforter. There was a piece of furniture which had five drawers next to his bed and five shelves on the other half, and each student had a large wardrobe next to that.

His battered old trunk initialed A.W. was at the end of his bed.

"A.W. Really, they couldn't even afford to get you a new trunk? It's obvious you need it Weasel."

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron said, Malfoy's buffoons stepped forward cracking their knuckles.

"It was my father's, alright? Charlie and Bill got their own trunks, Percy has Bill's, Fred and George have my uncles' old trunks, I've got dads and Ginny's going to get mums!" Ron yelled at Malfoy who was laughing.

"You know what else is a right laugh?" He continued, though Malfoy wasn't at all humbled by the little speech. "I have Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat, my robes were originally brought second hand for Fred and my school books are Percy's old ones and before that they belonged to Charlie. Ha Ha Ha Ron doesn't have any money, right, we've all had a good bloody laugh, now leave me the bloody hell alone!"

Slamming curtains shut wasn't as satisfying as slamming a door shut. But he did to change into his pajamas, then the red headded boy resurfaced to get his toothbrush and brush his teeth.

When he returned he noticed the boy in the bed next to his was looking at him.

"What do you want Nott?" Ron asked.

"You don't have to be embarrased," He said, "my robes are second hand too, I have three older brothers. Two of them have already graduated and the third is in his seventh year."

"My robes are tailor made," Blaise Zabani said, "but we can only afford it because my mother keeps up a steady trail of 'new, rich, daddy's' to support us."

Ron nodded to the, unwillingly touched by their admissions.

"Do you have stuff from home to pin up?" Theodore changed the topic. Ron opened his trunk and pulled out the large Chuddley cannons flag. Theodore cringed, "you actually support the cannons?"

"They're going to make a comeback," Ron said. Blaise rolled his eyes, pinning up a little photo of a woman and man, a calendar and a flag from puddlemere United.

Ron pinned his flag next to his bed. On the wardrobe doors he pinned up wizarding photos of his family members, glad he'd brought them now he wouldn't be in the same house as his brothers, along with some more cannons flags and chocolate frog cards and other bits and pieces. Ron went to sleep quite early that night. It had been a horrible day full of unexpected twists, and he hoped that tomorrow everything would look a little better.

Classes were no better than his first day at school had been, he got detention in Transfiguration for fighting with Malfoy and no matter how hard he tried he just didn't get along with the Slytherin boys. The girls were, if it were possible worse! They claimed he was too poor to be of any interest to them, he hexed them without hesitation - and got into trouble even worse for that.

It was along these lines that Ron Weasley became more isolated, his temper seemed to be under control by Haloween but what everyone didn't realize is it was still there, burning just under the surface, and it was Haloween that everything seemed to come to a head.

They had charms with the Hufflepuff's, and finally they would get to attempt the levitation charm, which was exciting, but Ron couldn't get his feather to rise, he could hear Malfoy and his buffoons snickering behind him, and tried his best to ignore them, but it was no use.

He managed to get the feather to rise slightly, which earned him three points because no one did any better and after class the tall boy tracked down Malfoy and without rhyme or reason punched him in the mouth. The boy was left spluttering and bloody, and Ron walked away feeling much better, a little smile on his face, even the large meaty baboons were too shocked to do anything.

It was not to last, spoiled prick that Malfoy is had his cronies hunt Ron down, Goyle held his hands behind his back and Crabbe took to him like a punching bag, Ron's taunting of their stupidity and lack of magical talent didn't help at all, and ended up with his wand being snapped on him. Ron stayed in the boys bathroom after that, a quick glance at his reflection saw his eye swollen and bruised, his lip and eyebrow both split. He though he might have even had a cracked rib, and his stomach ached from the pounding.

He knew he was missing dinner, and wasn't surprised when no one came to look for him. A noise in the hall made him turn, it was an odd sound, like something large was being dragged along the ground.

Ron frowned, and then with a mighty crash and the splintering of wood, the door to the boys loo was blasted in and splinters filled the room, with a roar a fully grown mountain troll charged him.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron swore ducking out of the way. He grabbed his wand, saying a word that would make his mother wash his mouth out with soap if she'd heard when he pulled out half the stick.

The troll lifted its club above its head and smashed it down on the sinks, causing water to spray the room, the troll was distracted briefly and Ron took the time to stare at his broken wand with a hopeless expression. The troll was blocking his exit. And he grumbled. How did a troll even get in, they were really stupid?

Throwing caution to the wind, he made a dash for the door, but was blocked by the club again, having to retreat to the far wall. The troll lifted his club again, and with no other options, with half his wand Ron pointed at the raised club and said "Wingardium Leviosa." The club slipped from the trolls grip and the stupid animal looked up at the floating object. Then Ron's wand sparked and the club dropped, right on the head of the troll, there was a hollow sounding thunk, the troll swayed, then crashed to the floor.

Ron smiled, "huh, wicked." He stepped over the troll and made to leave the bathroom when Snape, Dumbeldore and McGonagall showed up, McGonagall made a noise which he could only describe as a squeak.

"Mr. Weasley!" She cried, "explain yourself immediately!"

"Er," Ron said, Snape sneered.

"Thought you could go play the hero did you?" He asked, then got the look on his face which Ron recognised as meaning he was about to get a detention.

"No! I had to use the bloody loo, how was I supposed to know there was a bloody troll in the school!" He partially lied. "It came in here when I was washing my hands, I'm lucky I'm not friggen dead, if I didn't learn the levitation charm today I would be!"

"It's knocked out?" McGonagall asked, he was relieved to see they seemed to believe him. Madame Pomfrey came in then and rushed to his side, mumbling over his bloodied face from Crabbe and Goyle.

"I hit it in the head with its club. Mountain trolls are really stupid, see, it wasn't hard to dodge it. My wand's broken though."

"We'll see you get a replacement, Weasley." Snape said with a sneer.

"I'm taking this boy to the hospital wing," Pomfrey announced, Ron grumbled but she'd hear none of it, and Ron was forced to follow the healer up to the fourth floor.


	2. Srorrim & Samtsirhc

Ron was healed up in a jiffy and was even escorted to Hogsmede by Snape to replace his wand - with a brand new one! Paid for by the school as well. It was willow and unicorn tail hair. 14 inches and springy and brilliant.

The healer had been suspicious when he said the troll had knocked him with the club. Because she rightly pointed out if he'd been hit with the thing he'd be dead. As well as that, he'd gotten 30 points for Slytherin! And Dumbeldore had told the whole school he'd beaten a troll. Even Fred and George were impressed - even more so since they'd been making jokes about his fighting a troll to get sorted.

He got a note from his mother and a few home made cookies to 'help him feel better' and Malfoy and his thugs had even backed off since he'd taken to calling Crabbe and Goyle trolls, and everyone had been taking about how he - Ron Weasley - had nearly killed the troll.

The wand chooses the wizard, and with his brand new wand the spells in class seemed to come a little easier, as well as his wanting to do much better than before he'd even beaten the know-it-all Granger to one of the spells they were practicing in transfiguration. She looked at him angrily, obviously struggling with the spell and he wiggled his eyebrows at her, to which the busy haired witch blushed and tried to focus on her own work with an angry frown on her face.

He had older years come up to him in the halls and ask him if he really beat a troll by himself, ask for a blow-by blow of the fight (which the eleven year old didn't embellish at all) and by the time christmas came around again and he learnt he'd get to spend Christmas with Harry and three of his brothers at Hogwarts he was in high spirits.

He bundled up his little pile of presents on Christmas morning and still in Bills old pajamas made his way up the seven floors of Hogwarts to the fat lady's portrait. Harry was waiting and the two boys dissapeared inside. Fred and George were already wearing their Weasley jumpers Ron grinned and ripped into the package he knew was from his mum and dad. A large, soft green bundle fell into his hands.

"Hey hey, a green jumper!" Fred grinned, "never thought I'd see the day." Fred's jumper was red with a yellow G and George's was yellow with a red F.

"Did you actually swap or is mum being funny?" Percy asked, who had a red jumper with a Gryffindor crest knitted into the front - mum must have spent ages on that one but Percy was made head boy this year, and Mum and Dad liked to make sure they got special rewards for big achievements.

"No, she's being funny, must have been becasue of the little joke we played at the platform." George said. "It's obvious where we got our sense of humor from," George added which earned him a look from Fred.

"Looks like you got one too Harry," Ron said between mouthfuls of a chocolate frog he'd nicked form Percy's little stash. Harry's face lit up.

"I have presents?" He asked, to which Ron nodded. He watched Harry rip open the soft squishy package and a maroon bundle fell to the floor.

"Someone had to get maroon then, I used to get a maroon one, I hate maroon." Ron told him as he opened a box of Christmas cakes from his mother and a plain red scarf from Ginny which he expected she'd knitted herself.

Harry also got a coat hanger, which he showed to Ron saying "See I told you my relatives didn't like me very much." And some lethally burned rock cakes from Hagrid, the ground keeper.

"I've never met him," Ron said, referring to Rubeus Hagrid. "I've heard about him," he said.

"He's brilliant," Harry told him, "he took me to get my school things. I think I'll go visit him today, say Thankyou."

"Can I come?" Ron asked, curious about the giant man. Harry nodded happily. "You have one more," Ron said, pointing to the final present under the tree."

Harry picked up the package and read the tag with a frown on his face, then ripped open the wrap to reveal a shimery fluid like cloak. Ron's mouth was hanging open, he'd never seen anything finer.

"Try it on," He said, only when Harry swung the cloak around his shoulders his body dissapeared, Fred and George both cheered.

"Thats an invisibility cloak!" Ron said.

"Who gave it to you?" George asked, Harry must have shrugged, becasue his cheeks went a little red and there was a pause before he said.

"I don't know, it just said use it well."

"Could we borrow it Harry?" Fred asked next. Harry looked unsure and I glared at the twins.

"Leave him alone, he's only had it a day and you two will get it confiscated."

The twins grumbled but let him be, when they left Harry turned to Ron with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks Ron." Ron felt his ears go red.

"No problem mate."

The boys made their way across the grounds after breakfast to the large wodden hut near the forest. Harry knocked on the door, but barking started up behind them. Hagrid had just come from the castle it seemed.

"'Ello there 'arry!" Hagrid said. He was the most monstrous person Ron had ever seen. He was at least three times as tall as the boys, with a fiercely bushy beard and hair, glinting black eyes and his hands, Ron noticed as he went to unlock his door, were about as big as dustpan lids. His dog, the one who was barking was equally as massive; a black boar hound, who was sniffing the hem of Ron's robes.

"Tha's Fang. Want a cuppa?" Hagrid said, opening the door and letting them in. Both the boys nodded.

"Hagrid this is Ron," harry said next. Hagrid turned from where he was filling up a copper kettle and smiled. (Ron assumed he was smiling as his eyes crinkled in the corners.)

"Weasley, must be?" Hagrid said, Ron nodded, his ears turning red remembering Malfoys description of him on the first day. "Heard you beat up tha troll on Halloween?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron said, smiling, "that was me."

Hagrid nodded. Bringing them two cups of tea that might have well been served in buckets they were so huge.

"I was just up at the castle giving fluffy his breakfast," Hagrid told them. "Lent him to Dumbeldore to gaurd the..." Hagrid stopped, looked at them both. "I shouldn't have said that."

"guard the what?" Harry asked at the same time Ron asked, "what's fluffy?"

"No, no, you two just forget I said anything, don't need to give you any reasons to go near that third floor-" here Ron glanced at Harry, but Hagrid didn't notice. "both of you mind yourselves. Thats confidential business that is what that dog is gaurding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Hagrid told them smartly.

The next thing the boys did was go to the forbidden third floor corridor.

The corridor was abandoned and apart from a few sad cob-web covered statues there was only a single door. Ron tried the handle, but it didn't budge.

"It's locked?" Harry asked, looking dissapointed - it wasn't everyday you got to see a three headded dog. "Isn't there a spell to unlock things?"

Ron nodded. "I'm sure there would be, I don't know it though."

Harry drew his wand and brandished it at the lock, "open, open, open!"

Ron snickered at his best friend. Harry had the grace to look a little embarrased.

"I didn't actually think that would work." He defended himself. "When she gets back I'll ask Hermione," Harry said.

"The know it all?" Ron asked, remembering the bushy haired girl - she was annoying, always jumping around in her seat for the answer.

"Don't call her that," Harry said, the boys were trying to sneak their way back to the main castle. Thankfully its deserted. "She's really nice, quiet, but nice, she helped me with the last potions essay."

Ron grimaced. "I was pants at that," He admitted, "there was more red ink than black."

Harry scoffed. "Well try being nice to Hermione, she's very good help. And she's nice."

"You said that," Ron muttered. "So who do you think Nicholas Flamelle is?"

Harry shrugged as they made their way back to the entrance hall.

"Sounds familliar," He muttered, which Ron thought was odd, "We should ask Hermione about him too."

Ron nodded, opening the unlocked door to the thrid floor corridor, only in the entrance hall stood Filtch, the ld caretaker and his nasty old cat, with a meow from Mrs Norris Filtch turned, the boys hid behind the now closed door.

"Run?" Harry asked and Ron nodded - they ran. Their feet slapped against the stones and they were thankfully down another corridor before they heard Filtch shouting and running after them, around a corner and down some stairs then trough a door into a dusty room which was empty but for a single golden frame standing in the midle of the room.

"What is it?" Harry asked and Ron shrugged.

"I dunno."

There was a carving around the frame, _erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Ron frowned at it, then walked to look at the back of the frame. Harry yelled.

"What?" Ron asked, Harry was peering into the mirror with such an amazed look on his face.

"Its my family." He said, "My mum and dad. And others." Ron frowned again and looked at the carving, only from this angle the words - thats wat they were - were evident.

"Its backwards," He muttered, Harry was still looking into the mirror. "I show not only your face but your hearts desire."

Harry's face fell, as though he'd hoped the mirror would bring them all back to life.

"At least you get to see them?" Ron asked, looking at the mirror doubtfully. His words seemed to cheer up his best mate a little. Harry dragged himself away from the mirror.

"What do you see?"

Ron bit his lip and looked at the now vacated spot in front of the old thing. He didn't know if he wanted to look - after all Harry saw something he could never have.

"Er." He muttered intelegently before stepping in front of the mirror.

Ron grimaced, but the look slowly melted off of his face as he looked at the reflection.

"I'm older," he muttered, looking at himself taller and broader with a sharper face and windswept hair. "And I'm head boy, and quidditch captain too."

Ron knew the mirror didn't show the future but he was seeing something that might happen - besting his brothers. It wasn't likely, but already he'd beaten a troll by himself to get his new wand, and he was doing much better since.

His being in Slytherin had already set him apart from the others. He dragged himself away from the mirror.

"Come on, we shouldn't be here." Ron said and Harry reluctantly agreed, Ron let Harry look at his family one more time before the boys left the room.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone reading this and especially to the people who have left me a review. I'm very much writing this off the top of my head, and its much more fast paced than the books so I'm hoping I didn't miss any major events - Harry almost didn't get his invisibility cloak. Thanks again for reading and I do hope you are enjoying this._

_-D_


	3. Map Marauding

It was the last day of the christmas break and you could find Ron Weasley alone in his dorms. It wasn't really that he liked to be alone - hated it in fact - he just felt a little left out now when he spent time with his brother's and Harry. They were always in the Gryffindor common room and Ron didn't really like being in there, the few other Gryffindors that had stayed at school this break would glare at him. Ron was staring at his wardrobe door, all hs pictures were pinned up there, as well as some chuddley cannons flags and even a little Slytherin flag though he had no pride in his house, as well as a few of his chocolate frog cards - the rest of the collection was littered in the bottom of his trunk, he hadn't wanted Ginny to steal any while he was away. Ron reached out and grabbed one of his six Dumbeldores, flipping it over absently in his hand when Blaise came in.

"Whats that?" Blaise grunted, flopping onto his bed across the room from Rons.

"Albus Dumbledore." Ron replied, holding it so Baise could see that it was a chocolate frog card. "Currently headmaster of Hogwarts, considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy..." Ron stopped his reading to stare at the name.

"Come on Weasley, I was on the edge of my seat." Blaise said in a bored tone, Ron cracked a smile and finished.

"With his partner Nicholas Flamelle. Any idea who Flamelle is?" Ron asked his dorm mate. Blaise nodded.

"He created the Philosophers stone." Blaise said. "Its ledendary, turns metals into gold and produces the elixir of life."

"I know what a Philosophers stone is, mum says she wants one all the time." Ron said, then asked. "Have you been up to the third floor?"

Blaise shook his head, "Marcus Belby claimed he went up there though, I don't beleive him."

"Theres a three headded dog," Ron said, "Hagrid said so, but the door's locked." Blaise's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"A cerberus, for real? Why would that oaf know that?"

Ron shook his head. "I won't tell you if you're going to be mean about it." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you're going to try to get in aren't you?" He asked.

"Not everyday you get to see a three headded dog." Ron pointed out. Blaise stood then. "Where are you going?"

"The library," Blaise said, "We'll need an unlocking charm." Ron smiled and followed his dorm mate. This certainly beat sitting in his room by himself - even if it was just the Library.

The boys had no luck in the library and were there after breakfast the next morning looking through books, now with Harry in tow, only Harry didn't look particularly impressed with sharing this experience with Blaise.

"Harry?" Ron looked up when his friend's name was called. Hermione Granger - the know it all Gryffindor was looking at them with confusion.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said, she went up to him and loked at the open books on their table. If she was bothered by Blaise's glare she didn't show it.

"I haven't seen you in here before." Hermione said, Ron kept his head down, assuming she was talking to Harry but Blaise elbow in the red head's side made him look up into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

Ron's ears went red. "Er, we're looking for a spell." He said.

"Oh, like what?" Hermione asked, Ron shared a look with the boys and Harry answered her.

"An unlocking charm."

"Oh," Hermione exclaimed. "Alohamora, the unlocking charm." Hermione said, as though it was obvious. "Standard book of spells, chapter seven."

Blaise shut his book and threw it on the table. "Well that was easier." He said. Harry nodded.

"What do you need to unlock?" Hermione asked, Ron looked at Blaise - it was obvious neither of them thought telling the girl what they were up to would be a good idea but Harry was answering her.

"We want to see the three headded dog on the third floor."

"Harry! You can't be serious! The third floor is forbidden you'll get into trouble. What if you get expelled?" Hermione asked him, instantly turning into the know it all Ron hated so much.

"Hermione," Blaise said, surprising them all by using her first name, "We only want to see the cerberus, they're really rare, only open the door, thats all." Hermione bit her lip. "Come with us, it will be interesting, and you can make sure we don't take it too far."

To the surprise of them all Hermione agreed to go to see the dog, but she insisted they carefully plan the expidition so they would not get caught.

"I'll talk to my brothers," Ron assured her, "They know the secret passages better than anyone. And we'll go just before curfew, tomorrow night, the halls will be empty and we wont have to sneak."

Hermione still looked doubtful but Blaise smiled at her and she seemed to relax. Plans in motion Harry and Hermione headded back to their common room.

"I think she likes you." Ron pointed out. Bliase grimaced.

"I don't want the mudblood to like me." He said, Ron looked at him with shock.

"What did you just call her?" He asked, Blaise looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Malfoy says it all the time." He said. Ron glared.

"Well Malfoy's an idiot," He insisted. "Thinks he's all that beacuse his dad likes to kiss Minister Fudge's arse." Ron told Zabani. "My dad says he's in there all the time throwing his money and big name around, but they're cowards, the lot of them." Ron insisted, Blaise looked a little humbled. "Theres plenty of reasons to dislike her without stooping to that level, like the fact she's going to get us into trouble."

Zabini's lauguage had upset him and he went to find his brothers. The twins were in the great hall and both looked unusually happy at seeing him.

"What?" Ron snapped.

"Now Ronnikins," Fred began,

"Don't take that tone." George finished.

"I need a favour." Ron asked, ignoring them.

"No tact this one," Fred said to George.

"You think he'd be a little politer when asking for a favour?" George asked Fred.

"Look, I was wondering if you could show me some of the secret passageways in the school? Please?"

"Its the right of all young wizards to find them alone." George scolded, though Fred was giggling.

"Yeah becasue we all believe you to found them all without help." Ron accused them.

Fred and George shared a look, stood and scooped Ron up bewteen them, walking him out of the hall.

"What exactly are you sneaking around for?" Fred asked, Ron grinned.

"Not sneaking," Ron said offhandedly. "Theres a three headded dog behind the locked door on the third floor." Ron told them. "We - mening Me, Harry, Blaise and Granger, want to see it."

"Should we tell him?" George asked Fred.

"We should tell him." Fred told George and one of the twins whipped out a bit of paper.

"Fighting a Mountain troll was probably enough," George began.

"But now our little brother is sneaking about," Fred added.

"Getting into all manner of mishchief." George continued, then they both, at the same time proclaimed;

"We're so proud."

"I solemly swear I am up to no good." Fred said, tapping the parchment with his wand. Ink appeared, lines etched their way over the parchment. Ron stared.

"Its a map?" He confirmed and both twins nodded.

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," George read.

"Pervayors of magical mishchief." Fred continued.

"Are proud to present, the Marauders Map." George finished. Ron grinned, looking at the labeled dots as they wandered their way around the school.

"Shows where you are?" Ron asked.

"What you're doing," Fred added.

"Every minute, of every day." George finished and the three red heads all wore identical grins.

"You can borrow it, Ronnikens." Fred told him, "Remember to wipe it clean by tapping it and saying mishchief managed."

"And don't lose it, we nicked it from filtches office, first year." George said. "The secret to our sucess."

"Ah, the Marauders - we owe them so much." Fred declared, then handed the map to Ron, who pocketed it with a grin.

"Wicked."


	4. Snape V Quirrel

All the next day Ron was excited, Granger was nervous, Blaise was amused by Granger being so nervous and Harry seemed to be rife with boyish attitude, like the thought of breaking the rules tonight was enboldening him - he seemed much more sassy than usual, even talked back to Snape and lost Gryffindor points. Their last lesson was flying - Ron loved flying, so did Harry, and Madame Hooch said they were both pretty good too. Only this lesson went a little differently. They were playing three-a-side air-soccer, a game invented by Dean, who loved soccer which was a muggle game. It was Malfoy, Ron, and Blaise versus Harry, Seamus and Dean, because Madame Hooch wanted them to stay low to the ground, they had to kick the soccer ball but weren't allowed to use their hands to carry it like normal Quidditch and weren't allowed to touch the ground. Granger, who was dreadful at flying and didn't even want to learn was a reluctant 'referee' Dean called her.

It was 8-12 Slytheirn's way when it happened, Hermione called Harry's foul for flying above 10 feet from the ground, but Harry didn't come back down.

"Madame Hooch!" Hermione called, the woman came running over from where she was trying to teach Neville Longbottom how to stay on his broom - he kept sliding off the end.

"Mr. Potter!" She called, "Come back here."

"I- er, can't" Harry called back as he rose even higher. Then his broom lurched. Harry held on, but he was then thrown around, the broom rolled and shook. Like it was trying to buck him off. Ron's frown deepened, Malfoy was laughing, Ron jumped on his own broom and shot up to his best mate, slowly followed by Madame Hooch. As they got closer, Harry's broom would jump further away.

"Stay back." Ron said, "We'll have to catch him if he falls."

Madame Hooch actually looked frightened. Ron groaned, not taking his eyes off Harry still on the bucking broom.

"Hey Malfoy!" He yelled, his roommate appeared to ignore him. "Come on Malfoy you're one of the best in the class, get up here and help me catch him.

To his surprise it was Hermione who met him in the air.

"Whats happening?" She asked, Ron was relieved to see Blaise, Seamus and Dean had come up with her, all keeping a close eye on their friend.

"Someone must be jinxing the broom." Ron said, Hermione instantly looked around her, as though she could see who it was.

"I've read about that. It must be someone in the castle," She muttered, then to Ron's surprise grabbed his shoulder and climbed onto his broom.

"What are you doing Granger?" Ron yelled, trying to keep himself in the air, the other three boys were flying under Harry in a circle waiting for him to fall.

"Go look in the windows!" Hermione said, and he did, Hermione squeaked as he pointed the broom towards the school and shot across the grounds like a bullet.

She had her wand drawn as they flew past each window, nearing the first floor there was a shout from their class - Harry was back on the ground. Ron kept flying along the castle wall until he saw a pale face in the first floor window, not even close to his classroom.

It was Quirrel. Who was following them on the boom with his displeased and uncharachteristically unwavering stare.

Ron rejoined his class, all of them now firmly on the ground. Harry lost points for messing around. Hermione was the one who endevoured to set the record straight.

"Madame Hooch we think someone put a jinx on Harry's broomstick!" She insisted, Hooch shook her head.

"I doubt that Miss Granger, not even I am skilled enough to jinx a broom like that."

"Someone in the castle then?" Hermione continued, "That's why it stopped when Ron and I flew over there." Ron nodded remembering th look on Quirrel's face.

"Miss Granger, no one at Hogwarts would do that to a student, I assure you everythingis fine Mr. Potter just lost control of his broomstick. Now, that being said Mr. Potter _and_ Mr. Weasley, all that flying today was very impressive. I'm going to tell your Heads of house that you're both a shoe in for next years teams." Ron beamed at Harry, Granger still looked put-out but Ron didn't pay her any mind. They were let off early and Granger and Blaise joined Harry and Ron on the walk up to the castle.

"I think you were right Hermione." Harry told her. Balise agreed.

"Brooms don't do that by themselves." He said.

"Who would try to kill Harry though?" Hermione asked. Ron grimaced.

"I can think of one person who's already tried."

"Hes dead, Weasley." Blaise said, Ron just shrugged.

"It must be a teacher," Hermione said, "One of the more powerful ones."

"Snape?" Harry asked, Hermione looked convinced.

"I don't think so," Ron said, Blaise agreed. "Hes a jerk to you sure, but hes not a murderer. The Slytherins actually like him."

"Who do you think it is then?" Hermione asked him, her tone sounding as though she was already ready to tell him his suggestion was stupid.

"Quirrel," Ron grumbled, even Blaise looked skeptical.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione said, Ron just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," Harry put in, "I'm alright, just have to keep an eye open is all. Are we still going to the third floor tonight?"

The other three all nodded excitedly.

After dinner they went to the library as a group, waited an hour - fifteen minutes before curfew - and then went to the third floor. It was dark and smelt stale, like stagnent water and dust, Hermione sneezed only to be furiously shushed by Blaise and Ron.

"Okay," Hermione mumbled as they reached the door. She pulled her wand, her hand shaking lightly. "_Alohamora."_

The lock clicked, a bolt slid, the quartet pushed the door open and peered into the dark room.

Harry stepped forward, frowning, Hermione stepped forward to reach him and pull him back. Blaise and Ron shared a look at the boldness of the Gryffindor pair. Harry frowned, and lit his wand then they got to see the three headded dog.

It was twice as tall as them, looking down at the four of them with a snarl, drool dribbling from all three of its mouths. The room was empty but for a trap door in the floor, which Fluffy was standing on.

"Guys," Ron said from the doorframe, he stepped forwards, very slowly, the middle head sniffed the air and the snarling turned into growling, Ron grabbed both Harry and Hermiones' arms and yanked them back to the door as the dog started barking and snarling, lunging forwards. "Bloody hell." Ron said from the floor where he flopped over.

"Bloody hell," Blaise agreed, his back was to the door which he'd slammed shut as soon as they were free of the room.

"Why are they keeping that in a school?" Hermione demanded.

"Its gaurding a philosophers stone." Ron said, she looked at him shocked.

"How do you know that?" She asked, Ron shurgged.

"Wasn't hard to figure out." He shrugged again, Blaise was smirking.

Ron used his brother's map to check the coast was clear - careful to hide it from the others - he didn't want them to know, not yet. And the pairs spilt up to go to their common rooms. It was ten minutes after curfew and the common room was packed when they arrived, but very quiet.

"Weasley!" Snape barked, Ron jumped. "Where have you been?"

"Library," Ron mumbled, "Was with Harry working on the History of Magic essay sir."

Ron didn't think Snape believed him, but his head of house let it slide. For now.

"Follow me, Weasley." Snape snapped, Ron paled and followed his bat-like professor from the common room to the sound of Malfoy's laughter.

Snape's office was lined with jars of picked animal parts and plant material. Ron took a seat, did Snape know they'd been to the third floor already? What if he was expelled? His mother would lose her top.

"Madame Hooch spoke to me today, said you were an exceptional flier," Snape said, and Ron was put off by the topic - that had nothing to do with their illict shenanegans on the third floor.

"Sir?" Ron asked him. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Stay with me Weasley." He mocked, Ron felt his ears turning red.

"Er, I guess. I practice with my brothers somethimes, quiddich I mean." Ron said.

"Tell me what happened today?" Snape asked him, leaning back in his seat, Ron told him, including Granger's theory and his seeing Quirrel in the window. To his surprise Snape smiled at him - more a smirk really.

"Twenty points to Slytherin for your impecable insticts. And tomorrow night I want you to go to the pitch with Flint to see if you're good enough for the team."

Ron's jaw dropped - he was right? It was Quirrel? But their other suspect was Snape and Ron knew this would be an excellent way to remove suspicion from himself completely. He stared at his professor.

"Why would Professor Quirrel try to kill Harry?" Ron asked, Snape seemed annoyed by his quesioning Quirrels motives.

"Your friend stopped a Dark Lord, Weasley, there were two sides to that war." Snape reminded him, but that didn't match up. Professor Quirrel used to be the muggle studies professor - Percy took Muggle studies and often bragged about how alike he and professor Quirrel were - well before this year.

"What happened to him?" Ron asked next. "Why is he so nervous, he didn't used to be like that?" Ron couldn't read Snape's expresson, if he had to guess he thought Snape looked impressed by him.

"The current story is that he was frightend by a Vampire on his trip to Albania." Snape said.

"But now he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked, now Snape definatley looked annoyed with him.

"Obviously, Weasley as he is your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. It is past curfew and surely close to your bed time." Snape snapped, Ron's ears went red again. He didn't have a bed time.

Snape walked him back to the common room but Ron's mind was still reeling - either there was more to Professor Quirrel than meets the eye, or for some reason Snape wanted to kill Harry Potter.


	5. Fire and Flight

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Fire and Flight_

* * *

"But no one ever makes the house teams!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, he had made the reserve team - no position yet, but he had to attend training and got to use one of the better school brooms, Harry was made Gryffindor's new seeker, and just in time for the first match of the season.

Ron was a little jealous of Harry, but very excited as well - he'd gotten Charlie's old position on the Gryffindor team - and Ron was sure had the Slytherin team desperately needed a keeper or a beater he'd be on it too. Still it was a brave red head who sat with Blaise and Theo sporting a lone Gryffindor flag among a sea of green.

"Traitor!" Someone called to him and Ron just rolled his eyes, though even Blaise looked skeptical.

"Two of my brothers and my best friend are on the Gryffindor team," He reminded them, which seemed to pacify the people nearest, the ones who were concerned with the first year, at least.

Lee Jordan - a friend of the twins, was calling the announcements and he was talking excitedly about Gryffindor's new seeker. "-_the_ Harry Potter, already beaten you-know-who so the slimy Slytherins should be no match-"

"-JORDAN!"

"-Sorry Professor, and here they come, Wood, Spinnet, Johnson, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Potter -" Ron roared along with the rest of the crowd, granted he was the only one making any noise in the green section of the stadium.

"-And hold on there, that's the youngest Weasley over in the Slytherin bleachers supporting Gryffindor, why the hell wasn't he put in Gryffindor again Professor?"

"The match, please Jordan," McGonagall said, though she sounded mildly amused until she snapped, "And watch your language!"

"Sorry professor."

Ron ignored the commentary in favour of watching the start of the match, Madame Hootch flew onto the field and Wood and Flint shook hands, then the whistle blew and the Quaffel was thrown up between them, and the three chasers from either side clashed in the middle.

"And its Bell with the Quaffel!" Lee roared, "Johnson, Bell, Johnson - ow that must have hurt!"

Angelina Johnson was hit with a bludger, she appeared to be okay for now, and Fred was making it his personal duty to get revenge.

"Slytherin in possession, and its a save by Wood!" Ron grinned, his eyes flicking up to find Harry, who was rising higher and higher over the stadium, then his broomstick began to buck.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron cursed, getting the attention of Blaise, as nothing in the match so far warranted a curse. "Not again," He said and by way of explanation pointed to Harry, who was once more hanging on for dear life as his broomstick bucked.

"And what's Potter doing?" Lee asked, directing everyone's attention to Harry. Ron looked at the teachers' seats and scanned the faces. Quirrel was there, not blinking his lips constantly moving and locked on Harry, but Snape was doing the same.

Ron frowned, and began to make his way to the teachers' bleachers, being stopped by Hermione in the Gryffindor section, Ron took the pause to glance back up at Harry, who as he watched was flung over the handle and now hanging on by a single hand.

"Oh shit!"

"Ron!" Granger scolded though with not as much venom as normal.

"Actually, come with me." Ron grabbed Granger's arm and led her below the bleachers, until he could see the feet of all the teachers.

"What are you doing?"

"Set Quirrel on fire," Ron instructed, "The blue flames - I've seen the jars, Harry showed me." Hermione bit her lip.

"Hurry Granger!" Ron insisted and she pulled out her wand, pointed to the hem of Quirrel's robes and said the incantation. Her wand sparked, the spell connected but didn't work.

"I can't!" Hermione hissed, though only too late, they looked up again to see professor Quirrel staring through the bleachers at them, a furiously angry expression on his usually nervous face, the same look Ron saw in the window that time, the first time Quirrel tried to kill Harry, Ron would bet.

"Er..." Ron mumbled, he reached for Granger's arm and tugged her along. "Run." He said shortly and the two ran back into the crowds. Harry was back on his broom and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief before turning on Ron with wide, angry eyes. Then she hit him on the shoulder, punctuating each hit with a word.

"You. made. me. set. fire. to. a. teacher!" Then Granger stormed off.

"Mental, that one." Ron mumbled to no one in particular, though when he looked back up to the teacher's bleachers he found Quirrel staring at him. There was an almighty cheer, Harry had gone into a dive, it was neck and neck between the seekers chasing for a golden ball that Ron just could not see. The ground got closer and closer, the Slytherin seeker bailed, then at the very last heart-wrenching second Harry pulled out of the dive, standing up on his broom merely a foot off the ground, he stepped forwards and fell, rolled, sat up and looked as though he would vomit, then out of his mouth popped the golden snitch. Ron was staring with his mouth open as Lee screamed; "HARRY POTTER HAS SWALLOWED THE SNITCH! WE STILL WIN! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Ron forgot about Quirrel and his murderous gaze for a moment as he ran down onto the pitch to congratulate Harry. The students ran onto the pitch cheering wildly, Harry had a huge grin on his face as Fred and George hefted him up onto their shoulders.

That afternoon, after much happy celebration and a great lunch, Ron was still grinning over at Blaise, who had a sour expression on his face.

"Come on mate," Ron prodded, Blaise didn't look terribly impressed with being addressed as his mate. "It was a bloody good game," Ron continued. "And you like Harry."

"I'm not friends with Potter." Blaise said. Ron just laughed, Blaise couldn't fool him with his mock serious tone.

"Its just a game, besides, lucky catch, yeah? How many people fall off their broom and swallow the bloody thing?" We'll catch up next time, for sure." Ron pointed out, Bliase had to concede his point.

"You play chess Ron?" Blaise asked, Ron's ears perked up at the mention of the game.

"Yes, love it." He reached into his trunk to pull out the battered old chess peices. Blaise lost spectacularly to Ron, with Malfoy and Theo both coming in to see the last part of the game. Then Malfoy demanded Ron play him, and then Theo.

"You must be cheating, Weasley." Malfoy finally snapped as after only a few moves, Ron had Theo's king in checkmate.

"To be fair, I'm not very good at chess." Theo muttered, Blaise grinned.

"But Draco is," He pointed out, "And it didn't take Ron many more moves to check mate him too."

Malfoy huffed.

"'m just good at chess, okay?" Ron said sheepishly. "Rusty, a bit, no one at home will play with me becasue I always win."

"Rusty?" Theo laughed. Malfoy demanded a rematch, and with Theo _and_ Blaise helping him the game went on for a little longer than the others, but Ron still won, and their comotion in the common room had gathered the attention of a fair few students.

"I'm next," Goyle grunted, surprising everyone, but a few older students requested Ron play them as well and he soon had half the common room lining up to have him wipe the floor with them.

"Who'd have though someone could be sorted into Slytherin for just being incredibly good at chess?" Flora Carrow said from over Ron's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure I was put in Slytherin for calling the sorting hat stupid." Ron corrected her, the older girl smiled, and a few of his classmates laughed, though not Adrian Peucy, who was frowning at the trap his queen was caught in.

"I told you Puecy, Checkmate." Ron added, to which the boy's shoulders slumped.

"You got me, Weasley." He sighed, pushing the board away from him, Ron grinned.

"Hogwarts chess champion," he said proudly, puffing up his chest, but he stood to go find Harry, who he guessed would still be celebrating in the Gryffindor dorms with the team.

He met Harmione Granger at the Gryffindor Common room portrait, ears going a little red he called to her.

"Er. Granger? Hi, Could you grab Harry for me?"

Granger norrowed her eyes at him.

"No, he's not in there," She said smartly, "He got a letter from Hagrid inviting him for tea. And I'm still angry with you, Ronald." She added primply and stormed off - he'd put money on her going to the library.

"Hey we saved his life!" Ron yelled after her, but was ignored. He turned and went back downstairs and onto the grounds to find Harry.

Ron nocked on the wooden door to Hagrid's hut and was greeted by the booming barks of fang.

"'ello there Ron," Hagrid said, opening the door with one hand and holding fang back with the other. Hagrid was wearing a large floral apron and had an oven mit on each hand, "Actually, I think you'll like to see this too." He said, excited and went to the fire, where a huge cauldron was bubbling away. The giant man reached into the cauldron and pulled out a large - "Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked.

"I know what that is," Ron said, his mouth hanging open as the thing was placed in front of him.

The questions from Harry were stopped as the egg cracked, then shook and the shell broke away. Hagrid was staring at it with a look of pure joy on his face.

There was another crack, and the shell broke apart.

"Hagrid is that a dragon?" Harry asked, Hagrid nodded, he had tears of joy in his eyes and he reached out to pat the baby dragon.

"Its a norwegian ridgeback," Ron said, "My brother Charlie works with these in Romania," Ron added. The dragon hiccuped and lit fire to Hagrid's beard.

"He'll need to be trained up a bit, o'course." Hagrid said, and Ron spared a worried glance to Harry, a becasue he was fairly certain a dragon couldn't be trained - part of the reason they were illegal.

"So where did you get it?" Ron asked him next, Hagrid gave a little shrug.

"Won it off a stranger I met at the pub."

"But who?" Harry asked, trying to pet the dragon as Hagrid had done.

"Didn't see his face," Hagrid said, "but he wanted to know what kind 'o creatures I looked after and I told 'im, after fluffy."

"Harry, don't they're venomous," Ron said then, but too late, the little dragon had bitten the end of Harry's finger.

"Ow!" Harry cried, snatching his hand back and nursing his bleeding appendage.

"See," Hagrid was saying smartly," the trick with any beast is to know how to calm 'im."

"So how would you calm Fluffy, for example, I mean," Ron asked, eyeing Harry wearily, who's finger was already oozing green pus.

"Oh Fluffy's easy," Hagrid said enthusiastically. "You just play 'im a bit 'o music and 'e'll fall straight ter sleep."

"Er, maybe we should have Madame Pomfrey look at that mate?" Ron suggested, Harry nodded, quite enthusiastically. "She might have to chop it," Ron added, looking at the increasingly more violent flesh wound.

* * *

_Thank you for all who are reading this, it's gotten a much bigger response than I first thought it would, which is very exciting. _

_I'm sorry if its a bit sloppy, It's been a while since I've read the first book and I've seen the movies more recently, so most of the quotes are coming from that, if there's something I've missed or messed up, please, please let me know so I might fix it, I'm being a bit lazy on the research side of things for this fic. Eventually the plot will deviate so far form the original it won't be an issue but for now I'm keeping it pretty much along the same lines... sort of._

_Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting._

_D_


End file.
